


Troubling Rain

by GarnetAngel21



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetAngel21/pseuds/GarnetAngel21
Summary: Wei Wuxian has an intense talk with his most trusted ally on a rainy day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Troubling Rain

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Mo Dao Zu Shi fanfiction. I have mainly watched the anime and the live action series, so I hope I've kept the characters in character. This fanfic is dedicated to the sweetest boy, Wen-Ning. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

The sound of the rain pouring incessantly awoke Wei Wuxian from his slumber and he stretched. He heard some of the clan members walking around on the wet ground, he heard their whispers and he could smell the sweet scent of jasmine tea. It was the perfect weather for tea, he mused and he was about to ask Wen-Ning to brew him a pot when he noticed the undead warrior was not in his usual spot. 

Wen-Ning usually sat near the Yiling Patriarch's bed and kept watch over him, which he assured the man was not necessary but the former archer had only smiled thinly. "I have no need for sleep anymore, Young Master. If there are no chores to do, I will watch over you."

Wei Wuxian had grown accustomed to seeing his companion's grey face whenever he opened his eyes and it unnerved him that he was not there. Had he gone berserk again? Had he gotten lost or captured?" Wen-Ning! " He called out, but was met only with silence apart from the sound of the rain. Panic rushed through his body as he sprinted outside of his cave and looked around frantically.

The other clan members who were outside stared at him with concern. He pointed at one of them, a frail old man. "Have you seen Wen-Ning anywhere?"

"Yes, he wandered a bit higher up the mountain earlier on. I'm not sure why, though. There is nothing up there but rocks and dirt. Perhaps the boy needed to clear his mind.." The old man rambled on, but Wei Wuxian had already started sprinting up the mountain. He had no reason to doubt the old man, but his heart felt heavy within his chest and he knew it would not subside unless he saw the other man.

It was as the old man said, Wen-Ning stood perched on one of the many cliffs of the mountain. The rain had caused his hair to become flat and it stuck to his face, giving him an even more corpse-like appearance. His robes were soaked and his skin had turned a lighter shade of grey due to the cold. He was also standing far too close to the edge of the cliff for Wei Wuxian to be at ease.

"Wen-Ning." He said, softly and the undead man turned to face him.

"Young Master" He said, a thin smile on his face. "Is there something you need? You could have called me with your flute instead of coming all the way up here."

"I was worried when I didn't see you when I woke up." He responded. "Why are you up here, if I may ask?"

"If I am honest with you, Young Master, will you be angry with me?" The undead man had turned his face away so that it was obscured by his long hair.

"Of course not." Wei Wuxian replied and moved closer to his companion. "You can tell me anything."

"I am grateful to you, Young Master. You have done so much for me and my family. You even gave me a second chance at life, but sometimes... I feel hollow. I suppose that's what a corpse is meant to feel like. I cannot cry, my heart doesn't beat anymore and I have no need for sustenance or sleep. I cannot feel physical pain or the change in temperature. Whether it's raining as it is today or the sun is ablaze, I feel nothing."

Wei Wuxian frowned. He had not properly thought out what he was going to do after he resurrected Wen-Ning. At that moment, he had only been fuelled by rage and the amount of resentment within the air had clouded his judgment. He wanted to make the cruel Jin-clan overseers pay for the suffering they had inflicted upon the innocent Wen clan members. All that resentment had been poured into Wen-Ning's corpse and that was why he had initially been so violent. He had been a difficult corpse to control, the only command he responded to was that of the flute. If it had not been for Lan Zhan, Wei Wuxian doubted he ever would have let Wen-Ning free from his chains.

"I'm sorry, Wen-Ning." The demonic cultivator frowned as he held his notorious black flute. "Your resurrection was mostly a selfish decision on my part... Now you face each day with an emptiness I cannot even pretend to understand. However, when I saw your body laying in the rain that day.. So bruised and beaten from the months of endless torture... I couldn't control my anger. I had hoped that you and your sister had escaped with your family members. Whenever we captured remnants from your clan, I searched and asked for you in hopes of finding you. It's my own fault because eventually I stopped searching as I figured you were capable of escaping. For that... I'm sorry. "

Wen-Ning leapt down from the cliff and stood in front of his master, his black eyes wide with surprise at the words. He was unsure of what to say, but he could see the guilt radiating within the silver eyes of his master and he grabbed the other man's hand. "None of this is Young Master's fault. Yes, you could have searched for us but the other clans would have attacked you and we may have ended up dead far sooner. I am confused about my existence, but I do not care much for how it came to be. You saved my family and you saved me. I may not be a human anymore, but that no longer matters. I will never betray you, Young Master, nor will I harbor any grudge against you. I do not care what the other clans say about me, that I am merely a dog. If that is what I am then I will be a loyal dog and I will follow all your orders until the end. "

Wei Wuxian stared at his companion and bit his lip." Wen-Ning... You are truly the kindest person I've ever met. I'm grateful to have someone like you as my friend. Also, I never once considered you to be a dog or an object. You may not be human, but you are still Wen-Ning."

If he could blush, Wen-Ning's face would have been bright red. However, he only stared at his hand grasping his master's one shly before he let go." I'm sorry that I have caused you to worry. I promise it will never happen again. "

" Please stop apologizing." Wei Wuxian sighed and rolled his eyes, but his face held a sincere smile. "I told you before... You are my friend. Now, be a good friend and please brew me some tea I'm getting extremely cold."

Wen-Ning chuckled softly and followed the demonic cultivator back to his chambers. "Of course, Young Master."


End file.
